


My Happiness

by hma1313



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/hma1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times are changing at Downton and Thomas knows there isn't a place for him any more. After several job interviews, each ending with a 'thank you but no thank you', Thomas gets a letter. A letter from someone he never thought he'd hear from again. // set post s6e6</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Because Thomas deserves a happy ending. If this season ends terribly for him then in my head, this is what actually happened. Also because I can't let this ship die.

Thomas sat in the dark of the servant's hall, crying and hoping to God that everyone was in bed like he thought they were. 1925 was not treating him well. It was only a matter of time until he lost his job at Downton and that was a fact that, though he tried not to show it, scared him a little. He'd gone to several interviews at other houses, but to no avail - the aristocracy just wasn't what it used to be and Thomas didn't want to be doing ten jobs in one. Carson had automatically jumped to the wrong conclusion when he'd seen Andy leaving his room, which was just ridiculous, because really, this again? Did they think he was out to corrupt every footman that came through Downton's doors? He was teaching Andy to read, for goodness' sake, there was nothing going on between them at all.

The next morning started off like any other at Downton. He got up, washed, dressed and went down to breakfast in the servants hall, expecting it to be like any other day at the house. Carson came in with the post about halfway through the proceedings, shifting through the letters and sorting them into piles for the family and the servants. 

"Barrow, something for you."

A thin envelope landed on the table in front of Thomas' plate. He picked it up and stared at it for a while, turning it through his fingers. He never got post. Why would anyone write to him anyway?

"Who do you think it's from?" Baxter asked from the other side of the table.

"I don't know." Thomas slipped the letter into the inside pocket of his jacket, deciding on reading it later when there would be no one around to judge his reactions to whatever lay inside. "Doubt it's anything important."

"And what if it is important?"

"Then I'll be sure to always open the post as soon as it arrives," Thomas said with a tight smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

 

Thomas was right to wait.

He waited until he was alone in the solitude of his room after everyone had gone to bed. He sliced open the envelope with slightly trembling hands, took out the letter and began to read. 

_Dear Thomas,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. The amount of time that's passed between me leaving Downton and writing this letter is something that I regret deeply. I bet you thought I'd forgotten you, right? Well, that's as far from the truth as you could possibly get. There hasn't been a day since I left that I haven't thought about you, Thomas. The only reason you're reading this letter now is because I finally decided that this had gone on for far too long, I was sick of wondering 'what if' and I actually put it in the post box instead of the fire like the rest of them._

_You see, I'm in love with you, Thomas. I was in love with you then at Downton, I'm in love with you now, and I'll love you for the years to come. I was scared, back then, scared of what people would think if they knew I liked you too, so I did what I did when you made the first move and, well, we all know how that turned out. But it's different here in London, and I'm not scared any more. There's more people like us and they're not afraid to show it. They're still careful, mind, but we just have to be. It's the way of the world and I don't see it changing dramatically any time soon, unfortunately._

_When I left Downton, I told you that I hoped you'd find some happiness. I'm just sorry that that happiness had to leave and not write for months until now. Come to London. Please. I need to see you._

_Yours,_

_Jimmy_

Thomas wiped away the tear that was running down his cheek with the back of his hand as he reached across his desk for pen and paper. Jimmy's letter had come as somewhat of a shock - silence for months and months and then this, just out of the blue - but at the same time, Thomas knew Jimmy meant every word of what he said. 

Thomas began to write, but it wasn't a reply to Jimmy. It was his letter of resignation. 

 

"You're leaving."

Carson said it as a fact, cold and hard, like there were no more questions to be asked. Thomas' letter of resignation was in his hand, the paper feeling like a lead weight on his palm. 

"Yes, Mr Carson, I am."

"Where are you planning on going? I thought your job hunting had been unsuccessful?"

"It has, Mr Carson, but I have a friend down in London who says that he can get me a job. Might not be what I'm used to but it'll pay."

"I see." Carson put the letter down, a weight lifted. "Well, in that case, I wish you all the best, Barrow. I shall pass this letter on to his Lordship and I expect your room cleared before you go."

"Of course, Mr Carson."

 

Andy and Thomas sat on Thomas' bed, going through phonetic sounds of words. Andy was making really good progress to say he'd never learnt to read before now. The 'red one' now had a name, and Andy had already stumbled through the first chapter with Thomas there to help. There was a stack of paper next to them on which Andy had been practicing writing, too - reading and writing went hand in hand and Thomas didn't see any reason why if Andy was taught to read that he shouldn't be able to write as well. His letter formations were a bit questionable at times, but his writing was mostly legible, which was all that mattered.

"I need to tell you something," Thomas said when they finished the page they were on, putting the book to one side. "It's pretty important."

"If this is about Carson thinking we're together then I already know," Andy said. "I overheard Mrs Patmore talking to him earlier. Ridiculous, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Thomas said with a sad smile. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Bloody hell, Carson hasn't sacked you, has he?"

"No, he hasn't. I've... I've resigned."

Thomas watched Andy's face fall and he wished he'd planned out what he was going to say before opening his mouth. "It's nothing personal, trust me," Thomas said. "I got a letter from a friend who wants me to go down to see him in London and seeing as there's no place for me here anymore as Carson keeps reminding me, I resigned."

"What about our lessons?"

"Well, I'm not going till the end of the week, so we'll carry on until then. After that... you're doing really well, so I doubt you'll need help any more anyway. But if you do, Mr Molesley knows his stuff. He'll teach you."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Andy's lips again. "So who's your friend? The one down in London?"

"Well, he's called Jimmy. He used to work here, actually. I haven't heard from him since he left but then I got a letter from him saying he wants to see me so I'm going down to London."

Andy was silent, deep in thought. He'd heard the name Jimmy mentioned a few times before, but he couldn't remember what the other servants had said. They'd also deliberately steered him away from Thomas at first, so did Jimmy have something to do with that?

"You're thinking too loudly."

"Sorry." Andy stacked the books and papers into a neat pile at the end of Thomas' bed. "I was just trying to remember what the others had said when they talked about Jimmy before."

Thomas sighed. Why did people have to talk and stick their noses into business that wasn't theirs? "Let's just say there were some unrequited feelings and leave it at that."

"I see," Andy said, smoothing out his trousers and standing up. "Well, thank you for tonight and all you've taught me. I hope you find some happiness with your friend down in London."

Thomas' smile suddenly felt very forced and tight. "Thank you, Andy. I do too."

 

King's Cross Station was as hectic as Thomas had ever seen it. He was pushing his luggage towards the exit, keeping an eye out for Jimmy. They'd arranged to meet at the end of the platform the train from York came in on, and he was suddenly very nervous about the fact that he'd be seeing Jimmy again in just a few short moments, the Jimmy he'd fallen in love with when he'd arrived at Downton in 1920 and had to hide his feelings for ever since.

It had been odd, packing up his room the night before he left for London. He'd been at Downton for well over ten years, starting as a footman and leaving as an underbutler, and he'd never realised how much of a home he'd made his room until he started packing everything away. Andy was saddest to see him go, Carson hadn't even tried to hide the smile on his lips and the rest had wished him all the best. Lady Mary brought Master George to see him, and the little boy had asked why he had to leave and couldn't he stay if only to give him piggybacks?

Thomas could see Jimmy standing at the end of the platform, the light reflecting off his blond hair, giving it a somewhat angelic quality. Thomas felt a grin split across his face, tried to keep at a steady pace and remind himself that showing anything signs of affection other than platonic friendship in the middle of the busy train station was downright suicidal.

"Thomas."

"Jimmy."

They shook hands, Jimmy's fingers lingering a couple of seconds slightly too long on Thomas' own. "Shall we go, then?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, let's."

 

Jimmy's flat was bigger than he'd expected, but he was sharing it with Alfred, who was doing very well for himself working at the Ritz. Thomas didn't see much of it, though, because as soon as they were in the flat Jimmy was pulling him towards his bedroom and locking the door.

"Alfred's got a double shift tonight, so he won't be back until late," Jimmy said, taking Thomas' cases and putting them next to the dresser. "He knows you're here and you're staying and he's not particularly happy about it but he's not going to do anything about it because I'm not losing you again."

"I don't want to lose you either," Thomas said, taking Jimmy's hand and pulling him closer. "These past few months have been some of the hardest of my life without you there."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said, intertwining his fingers with Thomas' and looking up at him with eyes full of apology and love. "Truly, I am. I never should've put you through all of that."

Then they were kissing, their mouth and bodies coming together as one being lost in love, tangled in the bedsheets with clothes left in a tell-tale trail across the room. Jimmy's lips were as soft as Thomas remembered from that one night in 1920 when O'Brien convinced him Jimmy liked him too, and even if that hadn't quite gone to plan, that was then and this was now, this moment when Jimmy was making him feel things he hadn't felt in years, things only made more pleasurable by the fact that this was _Jimmy_ and he'd left his job at Downton to be with a man he a loved, and a man that loved him too. Really, life couldn't have got any better in this moment, and he was ever so glad that Jimmy had finally plucked up the courage to send that letter.

"I love you," Jimmy mumbled as they laid next to each other, a finger ghosting across Thomas' cheekbone and tracing the outline of his lips. "I never thought I'd actually say that but I do, Thomas. I love you."

"I love you too." Thomas pressed a small kiss to Jimmy's temple before peppering his entire face in kisses, their lips eventually finding each other's again. "I love you too, Jimmy Kent. More than you'll ever know. I'm glad I found my happiness again."

**Author's Note:**

> hang out with me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com//) for a questionable mix of fandoms and ships


End file.
